The Shadow of the Tree
Have you ever heard stories of "Shadow Men"? I have. I always believed that these sort of things were real, and actively tried to find evidence of them. Up until last weekend, I had no proof, and had started searching in the black forest. Now, my best friend is dead, and I am on the run. It is hard for me to upload this, so I have sent it to college to post it online. This is a warning. I don't want anyone to make the same mistakes that I did. It all started when my friend John and I left on a trip to go to Germany to investigate the recent murders, which were supposedly caused by some sort of cult. They victims all had a history of mental instability, and several red feathers were found at the site of the killings. We posed as reporters, and managed to get some pictures. Unfortunately, the camera had no film in it. Anyways, we found a strange note in a cupboard of one of the victim's houses that said something about shadow men, and that they were being watched. We decided to ask the locals if they knew anything, but upon mentioning anything to do with a cult, they completely shut up. My friend and I then went to the local church, because... well, I can't remember why. When we asked the priest about it, he told us to go to the black forest around 11:00 P.M. We should have ran right then. I was an idiot. I wanted to go. We saw the circle. The trees were pulsing in a wind that did not exist. The circle went faster, while the strange crescent shape in the middle glowed. Then the whispering. They were whispering. The trees their shadows... they were stretching toward the fire. Then, he... no, it stepped out. It came out of the dark, and its eyes. They glowed, the red orbs. Then with a small flash, the figure flickered out of sight. We ran. We ran and ran and ran. We knocked on the door of the hotel which we were staying at, but it would not open. My friend looked behind us. We could hear it, the whirring and flapping of hideous wings. It was coming. I banged on the door, then looked around. My friend yelled for me to get into the car, so I did. He floored it, and we had left the town in about three minutes. Eventually, the whirring stopped, So my friend and I pulled over to the side of the road and decided that we were going to go to the airport. Don't ask me why we pulled over, we just did, we were tired. After we regain our composure, we started to drive to the airport, and we would have made it, but then right in the middle of the road, there was a tree that was not there on the way in. We smashed into it, the car was totaled, and John was killed instantly. I hope this can get out to a lot of people. Before I end my life in a final attempt to flee from this demon, I have one word of warning. There are things out there not meant to be seen. If you look for them, they might find you. Category:Demon/Devil